Una lección sobre no estar solo
by Petit Nash
Summary: Porque el regreso del Emily es apenas el principio para recomponer las cosas


**N.A. Hola, hola! **Empezando el año nuevo con nuevas historias, aquí voy... Ubicado en una de las escenas finales de 7x04, este es especial para _Ferny Prentiss_, porque disfrutamos de la escena practicamente juntas... ojala te guste amiga ;)

**Una lección sobre no estar solo.**

La manera en la que se habían mirado, en que habían trabajado durante todo ese caso, en que habían hablado unos minutos antes, con cada palabra cargada de significado, la manera en que habían sonreído al otro, tan abiertamente, con tal sinceridad y naturalidad... Eso le había recordado tantas cosas, ese "algo más" entre ellos, ese algo que habían dejado pendiente durante esos meses, ese algo que siempre había existido entre él y Emily.

Y ella, con sus palabras... Sentía que había algo más, algo oculto, o al menos deseaba que hubiera algo oculto, no podía evitar sonreír ante la idea, ni ante ella, de cierto modo era débil ante ella, siempre lo había sido... "Pero puedes enseñarle que no tiene por qué afrontarlo solo" dijo ella... No era la primera vez que hablaban sobre la soledad, no era la primera vez que algo así salía a colación en una de sus conversaciones, tal ves por eso estaba seguro de que tenía que haber algo más implícito.

Le hubiera gustado poder decirle eso, pero estaba seguro de lo extraño que sonaría que él estuviera esperando todo el tiempo un mensaje oculto de ella, necesitaba algo mejor para poder hablar de cómo estaban las cosas entre ellos... Siempre llegaban a hablar de cosas tan personales, que le costaba trabajo no saber como empezar esa conversación, ya habían hablado de Jack, de París, de tantas cosas... Jack... ese podía ser su punto de partida, al fin y al cabo ella había empezado la conversación sobre él, ella y su sexto sentido, preguntado como iban las cosas, interesándose, y teniendo un buen consejo para él... Ese podía ser un buen punto de partida para todo eso.

-Jack me pregunta a menudo por ti- soltó de pronto

-¿De verdad?- había algo dulce en su voz al preguntarlo, un dejo de ternura.

Hotch recordaba ese tono, era el que ella utilizaba cuando hablaba con Jack, cuando tenían una conversación sobre él, era ese tono, aunque tal vez más cargado de añoranza esta vez, el que habían usado unos minutos antes... Iba por buen camino, Emily no había podido evitar cargar su pregunta de cierta añoranza.

-Sí, te echa de menos- dijo él mirándola muy fijamente

-Y yo a él... de verdad- contestó ella mientras él la miraba un poco escéptico- sé que no parece, porque no he hecho nada, sé que podría haber ido a verlo, pero... siento que todo es tan complicado-

-¿Complicado?- preguntó él

-Después de todo lo que debió sentir, puede parecer terrible que no haya ido a verlo después de estos meses, pero... – Emily soltó un suspiro- quisiera ahorrarle eso, me importa muchísimo pero... tal vez es por eso mismo, porque me importa demasiado, que quiero ahorrarle tal sufrimiento-

-¿Sufrimiento?-

-No puedo llegar después de más de siete meses y decirle a un niño pequeño que volví de la muerte, después de que... ¿le costo hacerse a la idea?-

-Sí...- reconoció al fin, cavilando, nunca había hablado de eso con nadie- le tomó un tiempo pensar que no ibas a aparecer por la puerta en cuanto te necesitara... reconozco que esa parte fue muy dura-

-Por eso no quisiera-

-Al final lo sabrá ¿no?-

-Sí... también he meditado eso, es complicado...- confesó ella mirando un segundo por la ventana antes de mirarlo nuevamente- ¿crees que lo entienda?-

-No lo sé... te extraña, creo que podría ser que sí- dijo él

-¿Crees que me perdone?-

-Emily..- suspiró- estuviste para él siempre que lo necesito, sobre todo después de perder a Haley, fuiste como una segunda madre después de todo, le recordabas que nunca iba a estar solo... no tienes ni que preguntar algo así, no creo que este molesto contigo-

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa amplia, sincera, pero después miro nuevamente por la ventana, y al cabo de un minuto él volvió a los archivos que estaba revisando antes, quedaba poco de viaje y parecía que había poco que decir, tal vez no tenía porque presionar las cosas, no todavía, Emily tenía muy poco de haber vuelto, tal vez aun no era tiempo para esa conversaciones personales.

Aterrizaron un rato después, empezaron a bajar, Morgan molestando a Reid, JJ riendo de ellos, igual que Rossi... Hotch ordenó sus archivos para poder bajar, quedando último, casi último, porque Emily no parecía tener intención de darse prisa en salir, tomó sus cosas con calma, como si esperara algo, cuando el equipo salió del jet, Emily se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Y tú, Hotch?- preguntó de pronto

-¿Yo... qué?- se sorprendió él

-¿Crees poder perdonarme?- preguntó casi temblorosa

El modo en que le preguntó eso, le confirmó a Hotch que llevaba un tiempo queriendo preguntar eso, había esperado también tener una oportunidad para hablar de eso y, como a él, finalmente se le había presentado con motivo de la charla sobre Jack, y de pronto estaban solos... La mirada que Emily le clavaba era penetrante, interrogadora, pero también preocupada.

-No...- dijo él al fin y le pareció que ella se tambaleaba

-De acuerdo... esta bien...- murmuró ella pálida como nunca

-Porque no hay nada que perdonar, Emily- terminó él- no tienes porque pedir perdón de nada, no hiciste nada malo, sé todo lo que paso, tenías que irte, esta bien, entiendo eso, fui parte de eso también-

-¿Y por no hablar antes contigo sobre... como estaban las cosas?-

-Tampoco yo lo hice- dijo él- tampoco me acerqué a hablar de qué pasaba ahora que has vuelto, de cómo iban a seguir las cosas... si íbamos a empezar de nuevo-

-¿Te digo lo que creo?-

-Sí-

-La verdad no quisiera empezar de nuevo- susurró ella sorprendiéndolo y por un segundo preocupándolo- porque nos tomo años acercarnos, hablar de lo que sucedía... preferiría... retomarlo donde lo dejamos-

Y sonrió. Como un rato antes, con una sonrisa espontánea, sincera, disfrutando el momento, y él, nuevamente, no pudo evitar más que sonreírle de vuelta... Ya era hora de dejar eso en claro, de tener esa conversación; habían estado durante años sin saber que sentían, luego mucho tiempo cerca descubriéndolo, y tanto tiempo de ser amigos, cercanos, íntimos, compartiendo todo, para finalmente terminar juntos, sólo unos tres meses antes de que Doyle apareciera para arruinarles todo... ya era justo que aclararan eso.

Ella lo besó entonces, suavemente, como para ver que pasaba... y él correspondió con esa misma suavidad, queriendo hacer ese momento con el mayor cuidado posible, para dejarlo en ese instante perfecto, sincero, que había creado su conversación. Luego se dieron la mano para salir del jet...

-Te extrañe ¿sabes?- dijo él

-Me imagine... yo también te extrañe- contestó ella

-Y... ¿qué pasara con Jack?, ¿hablaras con él?- preguntó Hotch

-Un paso a la vez, Aarón- contestó ella- tú tienes que hablar con él primero, cosas de padre e hijo... Además tengo que pensar que cosa se le dicen a un niño que te creyó fuera de su vida para siempre ... lo haremos otro día ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo- contestó él apretando su mano

-Te veo mañana, ¿esta bien?-

-Bien... Pero estaré extrañándote-

-Lo sé, igual que yo...- contestó con un suspiro- pero al menos estamos bien ahora, bueno, algo así... es un buen inicio, y ya no tenemos que extrañarnos desde dos continentes diferentes, lo cual es un cambio maravilloso-

Se detuvieron, para separarse, para dejar las cosas por esa noche, sonreían al mismo tiempo, eso era bueno... Ya no sé sentían solos, ya sabían que no tenían que enfrentar eso solos, tal vez también acababan de aprenderlo. Se besaron nuevamente, con la misma suavidad, con el mismo amor, como si en esos siete meses de separación nada hubiera cambiado, nada se hubiera olvidado.

-Buenas noches, amor-

Y un beso fue la respuesta... Ya no estaban mas solos.

**FIN**


End file.
